1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to processes for ordering and manufacturing products over the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
The advent of the Internet has enabled merchants and consumers to engage in commerce with unprecedented efficiency. Customers can order products without ever having to physically step inside a store. Merchants can sell their goods without having to construct a building or maintain an inventory. Using the Internet, communications and commerce have been advanced to the point where information and transactions can be conducted almost instantaneously.
Despite these technological advancements, consumers are hard pressed to order products over the Internet which are customized according to their preferences. Therefore, what is needed is a process which enables consumers to order customized products over the Internet.
In one aspect, a method is disclosed for ordering and manufacturing goods over the Internet. The method comprises: providing a plurality of options corresponding to a physical feature of a product; selecting at least one of the options using a computer; electronically converting a selected option into machine instruction; transmitting the machine instruction to a robotic machine; and producing the product according to the machine instruction with the robotic machine. The instructions may be forwarded directly to the robotic machine, or to a lesser automated production area using traditional manufacturing techniques.
The step of providing a plurality of options corresponding to a physical feature comprises the step of conforming the options to manufacturing capabilities of the robotic machine. Therefore, options are provided to the consumer to the extent that the robotic machine is capable of performing those options. The step of selecting at least one of the options using a computer comprises the step of viewing the options by way of a web-site on the Internet.
The method further comprises the step of transmitting the selected option from the computer to a server via the Internet. The step of electronically converting a selected option into machine instruction comprises the step of electronically converting the selected option into machine instruction with the server. The step of transmitting the machine instruction to a robotic machine comprises the step of transmitting the machine instruction from the server to the robotic machine. Although the foregoing method has been described in terms of steps for grammatical purposes, it is to be expressly understood that the claims are not to be read as limited by xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstepsxe2x80x9d restrictions in 35 USC 112.
In another aspect, a system is disclosed for ordering and manufacturing personalized products over the Internet. The system comprises a web server to receive selected options corresponding to physical features of a product from consumers via the Internet, a converter to convert the selected options to machine instructions, and a robotic machine to process the machine instructions and to manufacture the product according to the machine instructions.
The web server presents manufacturing options to the consumers via the Internet. The options correspond to capabilities of the robotic machine in manufacturing the product. The web server may comprise a converter such that a computer receives selected options from consumers and converts the information into executable machine instructions.
The invention, now having been briefly summarized, may be better visualized by turning to the following drawings wherein like elements are referenced by like numerals.